<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wandering ghosts by Hua_zhuuuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941371">Wandering ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_zhuuuuu/pseuds/Hua_zhuuuuu'>Hua_zhuuuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uchiha ghost family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_zhuuuuu/pseuds/Hua_zhuuuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They often hang around the house, guarding, protecting, helping. Anything they can do to prove themselves worthy of being Sasuke's deceased family. </p>
<p>They know their past actions have caused their youngest to thrive in the darkness...And so, they help out in any way they can.</p>
<p>They only show themselves to Sarada, but they never talk. Maybe they can't talk. </p>
<p>She also knows they don't want mama or papa knowing about their existence, but she doesn't know why. Her papa has never talked about his family. He's only mentioned how they look, but that was all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sarada &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Boruto &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wandering ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's become normal for Sarada to come home with no father to greet her. It's also become normal for the ghosts to greet her with smiles or genuine nods. Ever since she was young she has been able to see them. Her grandma helps her mother with cooking food or cleaning the house. Grandma Mikoto usually resides in the kitchen, which is also where her mama usually is. Grandma is very kind to Sarada. She makes her laugh when she's lonely or sad and plays with her when bored. She eyes Sarada with an immense amount of love and proudness.  </p>
<p>Her grandpa is different from her grandma. When Sarada comes home from the academy, she's greeted by her grandpa as soon as she walks inside. She gives the best bow of respect she can without anyone noticing. In return, he gives her a proud and quick nod. Her grandpa guards the house and watches over her and her mama when papa isn't home to do it, which is most of the time. </p>
<p>Her papa looks at her with so much pride that it's almost blinding, though thankfully, he's always had a habit of hiding his emotions, just like her papa.</p>
<p>Uncle Itachi. He's rarely seen around the house, or in the village, but when he is home. he's just like her grandma. Goofy and loving. He listens when she complains, and he smiles when she tells funny stories. She doesn't know why he isn't home, but perhaps he's helping her papa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But when they're all home. Things get awkward. Sarada is always super excited to see her papa since he's always on missions for such a long time. </p>
<p>Her papa doesn't talk much, and he also doesn't express much either, but she knows he's happy to be home. She comes home to find him sleeping on the couch or reading scrolls on the small coffee table. She knows better to wake him. The last time she tried, her papa shot up with a kunai in hand. </p>
<p>Her papa is always in danger. She knows that, but it makes her sad.     </p>
<p>She sees her grandparents and her uncle watching them when they're eating together or just doing regular living things, but they never approach close enough. It's like they're ashamed of themselves. But Sarada can see so much longing in their eyes that it makes her heart clench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When her grandparents and her uncle look at her papa. They seem so proud, but so regretful. It's like they're always in pain when he's here.</p>
<p>Why?</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Mama, what was papa like when he was younger?" Sarada asks out of nowhere</p>
<p>Sakura, who is cooking lunch, looks startled by the question. How could she answer? When he was young, he was determined to kill his only living relative. Of course, she couldn't say that. That would destroy everyone's hard work of keeping Sasuke's past a secret.</p>
<p>"Your father was always super determined. He always had a goal in mind. When Your father, Naruto, and I were all put on a team, we didn't get along very well. Naruto and your father were always arguing about something. I swear It got really annoying..." Sakura says with a gentle laugh. </p>
<p>"Hehe, Mama...Lord seventh and papa still argue all of the time. Even though they're grown men, they still act like how they did as children" </p>
<p>"That's right! Though...Both your father and Naruto learned a new Jutsu, and their fights started to get worse than a few hurtful words. I'm sure you've seen it before, but your father uses a technique called "Chidori" and Naruto uses one called "Rasengan", both are brutal and at first, they were hard to manage. Luckily they don't do that anymore." </p>
<p>"Oh..." Turning around, Sarada sits back on the couch with a sigh. Her papa was her age when he learned such a Jutsu...</p>
<p>Looking up, Sarada notices her grandma and grandpa sitting politely on the zabutons looking at her with gentle caring eyes. It's almost like they know what she's thinking. </p>
<p>If only they could talk...</p>
<p>"Mama? What does papa do when he's away from home? I know he goes on missions for lord seventh, but what type of missions?"</p>
<p>"Hmm? Actually, I don't know all too much either. It's not my business to know, so I don't ask. I'm sure he'd tell you if you'd ask." Sakura replies with her usual happy smirk. </p>
<p>"Papa's a strong shinobi, so the missions he goes on must be dangerous right?" Sarada states, more than asks.</p>
<p>"Your father is a busy man. He has lots to do, and his abilities have proven to be very helpful when protecting the village. Don't hold it against him for not being here..." Sakura sighs. She knows her husband is trying to makeup for all of the things he's done, but obviously she can't say that. </p>
<p>The village has spent so much work trying to hide Sasuke's past from Sarada, even other villages know to not mention the rogue shinobi. </p>
<p>"I don't hold it gainst him. I used to, but I think I understand why he's gone..."</p>
<p>"That's good. How about you go play with your friends? You should enjoy your time instead of moping around."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Okay"</p>
<p>giving one last wave to her ghost grandparents, Sarada runs off</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>